The present invention relates to an acceleration sensor. More particularly, it relates to an acceleration sensor which has a deflection spring fixed at one end and arranged in a casing, at the free end of which at least one sensor element is attached which is in active connection with a Hall element. In such a sensor, a permanent magnet is attached to the deflection spring as a seismic mass and is in an active connection with a Hall element for the generation of a measuring signal. The Hall element is fixed to a hybrid circuit which is arranged on the base plate of the acceleration sensor. The deflection spring is configured perpendicular to the hybrid circuit and has a sloping longitudinal edge, whereby it is intended to prevent twisting of the spring. However, this arrangement of the deflection spring and its design makes the acceleration sensor relatively high. Moreover, the spring can be easily broken or plastically deformed, should the acceleration sensor be dropped, which would falsify the measured values and make the sensor no longer operable.